wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mag'har (faction)
| tokens = | quartermaster = Provisioner Nasela | tabard = Mag'har Tabard.jpg }} The Mag'har are a faction of brown-skinned orcs who remain on Outland and have separated themselves from the other remaining orc clans that fell prey to Magtheridon and joined his army of fel orcs (that are now led by the powerful Kargath Bladefist). The Mag'har are settled in the stronghold of Garadar in the beautiful land of Nagrand, once home to the majority of the orcs along with Terokkar Forest and the Blade's Edge Mountains. The orcs of Mag'har have never been corrupted by either Mannoroth or Magtheridon and thus remained untouched by the bloodlust. Unlike their former clanmates who live in the ruins of their once-mighty holds, the Mag'har are made up of members of different orc clans who escaped corruption. The current leader of the Mag'har, venerable Greatmother Geyah, is an old and wise orc, yet she has recently fallen extremely ill. Garrosh Hellscream, son of the mighty Grom Hellscream, serves as the Mag'har's military chief, aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the venerable chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan, Kilrogg Deadeye. In addition, there is an NPC within a Mag'har camp known as the "Saurfang the Younger". It is not clear how the Mag'har managed to retain their original brown skin. Orcish skin turns green when exposed to warlock magic, regardless of the individual's beliefs or practices. It is possible that the Mag'har are what is left of a group of elderly, females, and young that were left behind in Nagrand when the orcs began the campaign of war against the draenei, before the other orcs' skin turned green. Reputation There are 3 ways to get rep with the Mag'har: Normal Questing, Repeatable Quests, and Killing certain mobs. Questing Quests for the Mag'har begin in Hellfire Peninsula with the quest "The Assassin" quest from Thrallmar. This quest will lead you to a small Mag'har outpost north of Hellfire Citadel. Once in Nagrand, players will find the main Mag'har city, Garadar. The city holds most of the remaining quests that will reward Mag'har reputation. Note: You MUST have completed the quest chain of "The Assassin" up until the quest "A Spirit Guide"(where you become Neutral) in order for you to talk to most people in Garadar. The notable exception is the flight master who you can always talk to. Repeatable Quest You can turn in 10 Obsidian Warbeads in Garadar for 500 Mag'har reputation. The best Place to find Obsidian Warbeads is located in the north and south caves in the Halaa valley. For information regarding Obsidian Warbeads drop rates, check out WoWhead Mobs Killing any ogre and most murkblood mobs will yield 10 Mag'har reputation, Murkblood Scavenger mobs only give 2 reputation. Neutral to Exalted All repeatable quests and mobs will give reputation all the way to exalted. Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har and the Consortium may want to focus on killing Ogres in Nagrand, which award 10 Mag'har reputation per kill, and saving the Obsidian Warbeads for Consortium turn-ins, which are good for Consortium reputation from Friendly through Exalted. Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har and the Aldor may want to focus on killing Orcs at Kil'sorrow Fortress in southeastern Nagrand as they drop Marks of Kil'Jaeden in addition to awarding 10 Mag'har reputation per kill. Rewards Mag'har Reputation Rewards The rewards can be bought from Provisioner Nasela in Garadar in Nagrand. Quests * (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) * (700 reputation) * ** (500 reputation) *** (700 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (1000 reputation) *** (20 reputation) **** (500 reputation) ***** (500 reputation) ****** (700 reputation) ******* (300 reputation) * (700 reputation) * (50 reputation) ** (500 reputation) *** (150 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (700 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (700 reputation) Hero of the Mag'har :Main Article: The Agitated Ancestors of Nagrand This chain becomes available when you have completed all the Mag'har quests, including the Blademaster (series starting with Armaments for Deception after Diplomatic Measures from Lantresor of the Blade), Demon Hunter (the series starting with Survey the Land from Altruis the Sufferer), and the Sunspring Escort quest, and have reached level 66. External Links Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:Mag'har